Gaston (Disney)
Gaston is the main villain of the Disney animated movie "Beauty and the Beast". He is a sexist, chauvinistic hunter who wants to marry Belle just so he can brag about it and to give him sons that he can mold at his will. He looks down on her intelligence and culture, believing that a woman's place should be in the kitchen, cooking and cleaning for her husband, not be able to read books and learn about the world. It's for that reason that Belle hates Gaston with a passion, she sees him as nothing more than a rude, selfish, chauvinist, barbarian-brained lunkhead and sexist man who is unworthy of her time. When Belle falls in love with the Beast, Gaston gets insanely jealous. He rallies the town into a mob, saying that the Beast is an evil monster (when, in truth, he is a caring and compassionate being), and together they storm the Beast's castle. Beast's servants fight off the mob, while Gaston goes to confront Beast at the balcony. After a fight, Beast refuses to kill Gaston, not willing to sink to his level. However, Gaston charges the Beast in a blind rage, accidentally falling from the balcony towards his potential death in doing so. He appears as a guest in "House of Mouse", when he's always saying "No one (verb)s like Gaston!". He is one of the Disney villains featured in "House of Villains". ☀Live-action appearances Sing Me a Story with Belle Gaston made sporadic appearances in Sing Me a Story with Belle, mostly acting as a comedic foil to Belle. Once again, he is trying to convince Belle to marry him. Once Upon a Time Ouat-sir-gaston-570x321 Gaston in Once Upon a Time. Gaston is featured in the ABC series in a very minor role played by Sage Brocklebank. Here, he was engaged to Belle through an arranged marriage, and as in the film, she did not love him because she found him "shallow." He attempted to reclaim her from Rumplestiltskin regardless, but was transformed into a rose and given as a gift to Belle. A nobleman, Gaston was the eldest son of Lord LeGume, a reference to the original surname planned for his Disney counterpart. Gaston returns in the fifth season episode "Her Handsome Hero," now portrayed by Wes Brown.1In this episode, Gaston's backstory is more fleshed out. Lord LeGume has agreed to ally his kingdom with Sir Maurice's if Maurice's daughter Belle were to marry his son Gaston. In the beginning, Gaston is portrayed more noble and focused than his Disney counterpart, but he is later proven to be just as villainous. After he and Belle discovered a captive Ogre, Gaston tortured the youngling for information, an act Belle considered to be unconscionable. It is hinted that Gaston's aggression might have provoked the Ogres into war. In order to protect the kingdoms, Belle finally agrees reluctantly to marry Gaston. As stated above, he is later killed by Rumplestiltskin when he tried to rescue Belle from the Dark Castle. After his death, Gaston grew further villainous, as the circumstances of his death caused him to blame Belle for his death. Rather than Belle's idea of forgiveness and redemption, Gaston now believed that it was wisest to defeat an enemy by being strong and that he should have brought an army before he confronted Rumplestiltskin. After Belle and Rumplestiltskin turn up in the Underworld , Hades offers Gaston the chance to redeem himself by killing the Dark One. The god makes a further deal to Belle, that if either Gaston or Rumplestiltskin push the other one in the River of Lost Souls, then Belle could keep her unborn son. However, when the time came, Belle tried to convince Rumplestiltskin not to harm Gaston, as she was not prepared to protect Gideon in this way. However, when Gaston tried to fire at the Dark One, Belle accidentally knocked her ex-fiance into the river, damning him for eternity. Unfortunately, Belle darkened her soul just to save Rumplestiltskin, as Hades found a loophole in their deal; the deal was for either Rumplestiltskin or Gaston to push the other one in the river, not Belle. Beauty and the Beast (2017) Beauty and the Beast – US Official Final Trailer 6 Gaston in the 2017 remake. Gaston will appear in the upcoming 2017 remake, played by Luke Evans. 2 However, in this film, Gaston will be portrayed as a former soldier prior to his career as a hunter due to a portrait of him standing over fallen soldiers in the tavern. Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1991 Category:Humans Category:Love rivals Category:Cartoon villains Category:Disney villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Movie villains Category:Big Bad Category:In love villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Main antagonist Category:Deceased Villains